Arthur's Obliviousness
by Charles-burg
Summary: Arthur visits Cornwall but an innocent holiday turns out to be the reminisce of long forgotten destiny. Some Merthur! Modern day reincarnation fic!
1. Prologue

A/n. A stressful time calls for a new story, hope you enjoy! :P

Prologue

_When we are judging everything, we are learning nothing. ~ Steve Maraboli_

They all judge. They all judge, but nobody sees. Nobody sees the pain, the suffering, the sorrow. Even after thousands and thousands of years, still, he mourns the loss of his king.

He saw battles and wars, experienced love, and loss. He watched the rise and fall of kingdoms. He witnessed life and death, but none was so apparent than the loss of his king.

Lands changed. The world moved and warped by volcanoes and earthquakes. The world shaped and formed by glaciers and oceans. But one thing did not. He never aged, he never changed, and he never forgot the loss of his king.

But from all this pain and sorrow, from all the change he saw in the world, one good came of this. This man, who saw and lost so much, did one thing in his long, inescapable life; he learnt.

He learnt languages, cultures and science, but the knowledge he expanded the most was that of his magic. He travelled and explored, searching for new and exciting forms of magic, waiting and expecting the return of his king.


	2. Do I Know You?

A/n. A few of you were asking for Chapter 1. I would have uploaded it with the prologue but it was saved on my laptop and not on my school docs cause I uploaded the prologue from school :S

Anyway, hope you enjoy!

Do I Know You?

_Don't judge someone's choices without first knowing their reason. ~ Robert Tew_

_They all judged. They all judged him, but nobody saw. _

Rain. It was always raining here, it never seemed to stop. Wasn't it Shakespeare who wrote, 'The Rain it Raineth Every Day'? Well he was right, in never seemed to stop. I stared out of the holiday cottage window through the deluge of rain. I couldn't help but think about what had brought me here, that feeling, so strong, almost like a tugging sensation in my gut. You ever had an itch that you mustn't scratch, but the temptations are so strong your arm moves of its own accord? Well that's what it felt like, as if my body was moving of its own accord when I booked this cottage and drove all the way from Snowdonia in Wales to Prussia Cove in Cornwall. The thing is, now what? Why was I here? I very much doubt it was a subconscious need for a holiday, I didn't work that hard.

The sea was rough today, pounding against the cliffs, as if the mighty god Thor was throwing his hammer into the Earth in anger. I could hear it from where I stood, the thunderous rumbling, muffled by the window in front of me. So caught up in my thoughts and confusion, I nearly missed the knock at the door. Tearing my eyes from the sea I walked across the hall and opened the door to find a youngish man standing before me wearing a t-shirt and jeans, despite the rain.

"Hello", he said cheerily, "I'm the owner, well part owner, of this cottage, I was just wondering how you were settling in?" His voice had a slight Cornish accent, however, it seemed to be mixed with another that I didn't recognise, yet sounded so familiar that I got the faint feeling of homesickness, but not for my house in Wales.

"Err, hi." I reached out and shook his hand, "Yeah, I'm settling in fine, thanks…" I trailed off, unsure what to say.

He seemed disappointed I had nothing more to say, "Well, let me know if you need anything." He turned to leave, but I called him back, something was bugging me.

"Hey," He turned expectantly, "What's your name?"

"Merlin," The man replied.

"Do I know you Merlin? You seem familiar…"

At this he grinned, "We'll have to see…" He replied mischievously before turning and heading towards the house in which he had come from. What the hell was all that about? I wondered as I turned back to the cottage to make myself some nice refreshing coffee.

The next few days I couldn't help but notice the young man running about doing odd jobs here and there; I didn't think he had a proper job, just went about cleaning the three cottages he owned and making sure the people on holiday were alright. Apart from talking to the holiday makers, Merlin kept to himself and I didn't speak to him much.

I spent a long while each day walking along the coastal paths and across the moors on the North coast; the Cornish countryside was so beautiful and I wondered why I had never visited before. I also wondered why I felt so at home, as if I'd lived here all my life; maybe it was because I was reminded of my home in Wales, but I had a sneaking suspicion that wasn't the case.

In the days that I stayed inside because of the rain, I lit the fire and watched a few cheesy movies; however, there was one thing that intrigued me about the cottage though. Positioned above the fire place was a sword, it was beautiful as the hilt glimmered in the fire light. On my second day staying inside, curiosity over took me and I lifted the sword from its stand and stood there holding it. The hilt fit perfectly in my hand as if it had been made for me and it was although it weighed nothing, even though it was a properly heavy broadsword.

I wanted to talk to Merlin about it, but he always seemed to be busy, running all over the place. Eventually, I got my chance, but not in the way I expected.

Five days after my arrival, I was down in the small cove, looking out over the waves trying to spot some seals, when something unexpected happened, I was attacked. However, I wasn't attacked by something that you'd call natural. The thing was huge, like one of those ogres you see on TV, except this one, was wielding a sword.

Panicked, I scramble backwards over the rock I was perched on and was narrowly missed by the ogre's sword. Jumping to my feet I ran across the beach towards the slope that lead up the cliff, but it was blocked by another of the ogres that seemed to have pealed itself out of the muddy cliff wall. I dashed back across the beach, dogging another swing from the first ogre's sword, and scaled the massive boulder in the centre of the beach. I was out of reach of the ogres, but I was also trapped upon a rock with no way of escape.

I stood on the rock, wondering what to do, and then I noticed something, the hilt of a sword, glimmering in the stone. Frantically I moved towards it, and slumped with dismay; it was wedged it the rock, completely and utterly stuck. Ironically, I was reminded of the story of King Arthur and the Sword in the Stone. It was funny that my name was Arthur and the man who owned my cottage was called Merlin, oh the irony.

Still amused, I though it couldn't hurt to try, so with a nervous laugh I grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it from the stone. Surprise was hardly enough to describe how I was feeling, but I didn't have much time to dwell on it, the ogres had found a way on to the rock.

I gripped the sword in anticipation, barely noticing that it was the same one from the cottage. As soon as the first ogre was on the rock he lunged at me and I blocked the attack. I have no idea how, but it seemed to come naturally and I wasn't complaining. Soon enough I had dispatched the foul beast and got ready for the second ogre, but he went down even easier than the first.

I wasn't tired like I expected, actually I felt as if I could run a marathon, but wasn't sure if that was the adrenaline talking. Despite feeling exhilarated I also felt pissed, what did those ogres or whatever they were think they were doing ruining my lovely stay in Cornwall? There was only one thing I could think to do, I had to speak to Merlin.


	3. Love and Souls

A/n. Finally Chapter 2, sorry for the extremely long wait :S

Chapter Two

_Love is light for the soul. _~ Lailah Gifty Akita

Merlin's house was at the end of a short but winding path a little way from my cottage. After leaving the beach the heavens had once again opened and the deluge of rain had soaked me in minutes. My anger had somewhat dissipated, yet I was still so caught up with my thoughts that I didn't notice the figure. He came from the dark copse of trees on the side of the road, a tall man dressed in black, stepping out into the downpour of merciless rain, watching me as I passed.

Still unaware of my stalker I arrived at Merlin's house, although that probably wouldn't be the best word to describe the building. It was more like a mansion, nestled into the side of the cliff overlooking the sea. As I starred gobsmacked at the building a million more questions flooded my mind joining those about what happened on the beach. Slowly regaining my wits I knocked on the door, and suddenly all the anger and confusion came back in full. I didn't realise I was pounding on the door till it opened and I nearly fell through.

Merlin stood before me wearing a simple black t-shirt and jeans. Around his neck was a blue scarf which would have looked odd on anybody else, yet it seemed to suit the man. I barely noticed this as I began to shout at Merlin who didn't even flinch; even when I started brandishing the sword I had forgotten I was carrying. "What sort of establishment do you think you're running here?" I cried. "I was just attacked, on the beach, by these really ugly ogres-"

"Golems." Merlin corrected in a calm level tone which stopped my rant, and I stared at him dumbfounded.

"What?"

"They're called golems-"

"What they're called isn't the point; the point is that they're not supposed to exist!" I was infuriated and confused, who did this guy think he was? Some sort of joker? I had just been attacked and nearly killed and this guy looks at me like its a normal occurrence!

"Look, come inside and I'll explain," Trying to calm myself I took the offer and stepped inside out of the rain. The inside of Merlin's home was just as grand as the outside, it was decorated with medieval relics. The walls were coated in tapestries, maces and swords; I started getting that feeling of homesickness again; it was so strong I felt like crying. Merlin noticed and gave me a look that was a mixture of sadness and understanding, he motioned for me to follow him down some stairs and into a small sitting room.

The fire was lit sending out a warm glowing light that filled the room; although there were electric lights they weren't turned on, but I found this quite comforting. Another thing that I found comforting was Merlin's presence, he seemed to just emanate a familiar warmth that made me want to hug him, and for some bizarre reason, kiss the living daylights out of him.

Merlin sat on the sofa and motioned for me to next to him; so I did, positioning myself right next to his body resisting wanting to make out with him right there. I'd never really considered whether I was into males or females, I mean I'd only been out with girls but occasionally I had found the odd male rather attractive. Merlin, however, was more than attractive, I don't know how to explain it but he seemed to fill me with a sort of happiness I'd never felt before. He moved first, leaning in, wrapping his arms around me and pressing his lips to mine. And I replied, putting my arms around his lanky body, ferociously attacking his lips with mine.

We seemed to stay like that for what seemed like an age, but after we broke apart we lay contently in each others arms. I didn't want the moment to end but questions burned in my mind, but I didn't have to worry about breaking the confortable silence because Merlin beat me to it. "Arthur?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you want me to, um, explain?" He asked cautiously.

"That would be nice," I replied, snuggling in to his neck, still surprised at how I had transitioned from almost killing the man to wanting to sleep with him, it was a weird feeling to say the least.

After a few more moments of silence, instead of speaking like I anticipated, Merlin leaned down and kissed me again. As I melted into the kiss I missed his eyes turn a golden colour; however, I didn't miss the stream of memories that suddenly flooded my mind. Soon I was sitting there panting, but not from the kiss. My mind was filled with images, some my own and some Merlin's; everything that happened in my past life coming back to me. I remembered who I was; King Arthur, The Once and Future King, Bringer of Peace to Albion and husband to Queen Guinevere.

I remembered Camelot, the white stone walls that shone in the morning sun. The children playing in the street while their parents traded in the market. I remembered the training ground where the knights practiced constantly, and how the people smiled and waved as I past. Then I remembered magic, it was real; actual magic like Harry Potter and Mer- like Merlin... The revelation was less surprising that I would have expected, considering I'd just spent the past few minutes kissing him. Yeah, I'd just spent the past few minutes kissing a guy who was nearly 2000 years old.

Forgetting that- for the moment- I remembered Guinevere and our secret meetings when my father was alive. My father, the pain of his death came flooding back and I tried to hold back the overwhelming flood emotions, but failed. Tears slowly streamed down my face and Merlin moved to wipe the away, but I flinched.

I didn't mean to, but the sudden contact had brought me out of my shock. However, Merlin must have though my flinching was due to his magic, or maybe the kissing because I saw him glance at the sword wearily. After recovering from my shock I sat up and put my head in my hands, tears still rolling down my face, "Arthur..." Merlin said cautiously, his voice almost a whisper. Slowly I turned to face him and I could see was on the verge of crying as well, "Arthur.." He said again, looking to continue.

"Shush..." I said, leaning in to kiss him again. This time though, the kiss was less needy and more passionate; we were both crying now, but no longer in sorrow. As we sat there tongues entwined, I vaguely remembered that in my past life I had been straight; a loving husband to a beautiful wife. Yet I realised now that I was no longer a husband, Gwen was dead, all that was left was Merlin and I; so why not make the most of it?

_No words need to be said. No words would ever describe. We were together. A new destiny to fulfill. A new relationship to uphold. Today was only the beginning; the start of something new._

_Know now only the fates can change the future. Twist the threads of days to come. We are all but pawns to them. Pieces in their endless game of life, love and the inevitable death. _

_Yet some of us are chosen. Reborn to live again. Heroes you may call us, but that is not quite true. We live again in peril, another war to fight. Whether we win or lose is up to them. Never can we choose._

I hadn't realised I had fallen asleep until my arm was shaken wildly by someone who seemed to be in a hurry. Sitting bolt upright I realised it was Merlin shaking me, the expression on his face was one of terror. This alerted me to the fact that something wasn't quite right, the room felt cold yet the fire was still burning in the grate. Darkness seemed to have invaded the room and a sense if evil started to creep upon me. Subconsciously, I reached for the sword from the beach, and the name Excalibur entered my mind.

There was a quite stillness that settled over the room leaving an icy feeling to move its way up my legs, paralyzing me. The feeling suddenly dissipated and I looked towards Merlin, to see the gold fading from his eyes. I stood, and started slowly stepping closer to him, wanting to hug him, to wash away the fear that emanated from his body. I never got that far. A terrible screech filled the air; I raised my hands to cover my ears in a failed attempt to block out the sound.

When the noise stopped, the tantalizing silence returned and Merlin took it as an opportunity to grab my hand and yank me towards the door. That, however, didn't go to plan, because as soon as Merlin reached for the handle, door crashed open and a tall, dark figure stood in our way. If I had been paying attention earlier I would have recognized him. He stood there for a moment staring at us; calculating, and we stood there rooted to the spot.

After what seemed like hours, the man's lip made an upwards twitch movement, that I assumed was supposed to be a smirk. It actually made him seem more awful, his face -which I'd only just noticed- was contorted beyond recognition. His nose was bent at an awkward angle and quite a bit of his face had been burnt away. The eyes were black, and soulless, yet they burned with an unexplainable mirth that made me shiver. I felt a hand on my back and nearly flinched but I recognised Merlin's aura before my body could react. Then Merlin spoke, his voice calm and measured; "Go. You have no business with me."

"I may not have business with you, but I do with The King." The mans voice was even, and I seemed to recognize it, yet it was a cold and unnerving sound.

I was about to speak up, but Merlin intervened which I thought a little unfair consider I was the one the man wanted, shouldn't I be the one to barter my own freedom? But then I remembered my past life, and the amount if times Merlin had done this for me and I let it go. Besides, Merlin seemed to know more about the situation than I did so letting him deal with it was probably a better idea. "You have no right protecting The King, not after all you've done, you have no right." This man wanted to protect me?! This is absurd, the man looks more likely to kill me than save me, what the hell are they talking about?

"I am still part of you, part of your soul, I have every right."

"You tried to kill me, to kill everyone we loved, to kill destiny, the future, everything we were created for! How am I supposed to trust you!" Merlin shouted at the man.

"The same way you always do; open your heart." The man replied simply.

"It's not that easy," Merlin whispered quietly.

I was confused, completely at a loss with what they were saying and decided I was going to keep out of it. With my head reeling I let Merlin's hand on my back become my only comfort as I continued to listen to their conversation.

"Don't make me banish you." The words were barely audible, yet I heard them clearly.

"I'm not leaving." The man replied.

Merlin sighed, "Then you leave me with no choice, we can no long be bound, you are too much of a threat to the King."

"You know the consequence." Was the only reply.

"And I will gladly accept it, if it saves the life of my King... my lover," He added this almost as an afterthought.

Now I was really confused and frustrated and seriously needed answers. "Merlin-" I stopped, both men had turned at the name, both looking like I was talking to only them, and then it hit me. The reason why both then men turned at the call of a single name, why they seemed to be talking in riddles. They were the same man; different body but they both shared a soul. This man was Merlin's darker side.


End file.
